Alexandra Roivas
Ashley Alexandra Roivas is the main protagonist of Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem Alex is studying abstract mathematics and number theory at a university in Washington in the year 2000 AD. One night, after a particularly disturbing dream where she fended off zombies, heard a voice declaring that the darkness comes, and seeing the ghost of her grandfather, she is awakened at 3:33 AM by a phone call from Inspector Legrasse, who informs her that her grandfather, Edward Roivas, has been killed. Alex travels to the Roivas family estate in Rhode Island to identify the body. Inspector Legrasse is unable to offer any answers as to what happened to Edward, and Alex begins her own investigation of the Roivas mansion 2 weeks later. While exploring the first floor of the mansion, Alex discovers a hidden study containing the Tome of Eternal Darkness. After reading of Pious Augustus' fall to darkness, Alex finds more chapter pages from the Tome by following clues left by Edward, and using magick and knowledge from the Tome. With these pages, Alex experiences the fight against the darkness through the eyes of chosen individuals over the past 2000 years, including several of her own ancestors. She also learns that Pious intends to summon one of the Ancients into this world and that she is the last hope for humanity. Alex follows Edward's plan to stop Pious by using the magick of the city of Ehn'gha during the planetary alignment to summon the Ancient that opposes Pious'. Once the spell is in place, Alex is teleported to the location Pious makes contact with his Ancient. Alex is aided by the specters of the chosen who died in her fight against Pious as the two Ancients do battle in the starry expanse above. Once Pious' Ancient is destroyed, Alex is able to defeat Pious and use his staff to kill him. However, the world is still threatened by the Ancient that Alex summoned, but Edward's specter appears and uses the power of Ehn'gha to bind the Ancient. Edward then appears before Alex to tell her that he apologizes for everything he has put her through, and how proud he and her parents are of her and that he will miss her. Alex narrates the closing, and her words vary depending on the number of playthroughs completed. After the third playthrough, her narration leads into the epilogue, where Edward reveals the truth about the conflict between the Ancients. Trivia *The calender in Alex's room when she receives the phone call has past days crossed off. A day 2 weeks from the present is circled and this is the day that Alex enters the mansion to investigate her grandfathers murder. It is unknown why Alex had this date circled, but it is possible she was keeping track of the planetary alignment that also occurs on this date. Judging by the calender and the year of the chapter, the date of the phone call takes place on either 11 or 12 May 2000, and her playable chapter take place on 25 May 2000. *Also in Alex's room prior to the phone call is her clock, which reads "3:33", a significant number throughout the game. *Some prerelease screenshots show a slightly different character design for Alex. In them she is wearing a red top, rather than black, and her hair is a slightly different shade of blond. *If you were to spell the name Roivas backwards, you would get the word "Savior" which is the role that Alex fulfills as the savior of the human race. *Alex was featured in Play Magazine's Girls of Gaming Volume 1. Her name is mispelled "Alexandria", though. *Alex made a cameo appearance in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as a centerfold for the book item. Both The Twin Snakes and Eternal Darkness were created by Silicon Knights. **Her model in the right page also depicts her as holding the shotgun weapon for her chapter. *She looks like the character of Buffy Summers, the protagonist from the TV series of the same name, which was played by Sarah Michelle Gellar. Like Alexandra, Buffy is a young woman who fight some evil forces. *Alex Roivas makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a collectable spirit for the game's adventure mode "World of Light", marking the first time Eternal Darkness was referenced by Nintendo since its cameos in The Twin Snakes. **On that note, Alex Roivas bears a physical resemblance to Samus Aran, or more accurately, Zero Suit Samus from the same game, which can be seen in a screenshot showing Zero Suit Samus as a puppet fighter housing Alex's spirit. Coincidentally, both Alex and Samus have the same voice actress, Jennifer Hale (although the latter only as voice clips in the Prime series.). During the battle, the screen flip hazard is at play, which is most likely a reference to her home game's infamous Sanity Effects. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists